Tears within a Ghost that passes through the dark
by stingz009
Summary: After the events of Phantom Planet, Danny finds himself with more respect from the world, along with his strong ongoing relationship with Sam. But everything is torn apart once an invader beyond the supernatural makes an entrance into Amity Park.


Tears within a Ghost that passes through the dark-Fanfiction crossover story-Danny Phantom and Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver series

**Disclaimer: I do own neither the Legacy of Kain series nor the Danny Phantom show, as those two brilliant creations are owned by Crystal Dynamics or Silicon Knights, and Nickelodeon/Butch Hartman respectively. This story is not for profit but for everyone to enjoy, as I am also a huge fan of both. This is my first Fanfiction as well.**

**Story takes place after Phantom Planet and Legacy of Kain: Defiance**

Premise: Edophollophis is an ancient and murdered vampire who was forgotten as one of the most powerful vampires who had history with the shrine of interphase a new network and spiritual connection under Nosgoth and later only revived by the image of Shendu thanks to previous actions of Raziel during his journeys through the Netherealm he has caused different shifts in time and Kain even triumphantly defeating the Elder God has caused time to change rapidly as well, although Kain has high hopes for restoring Nosgoth after the events of LOF: Defiance, another ancient evil overshadowed by other important matters lies within. The Soul Reaver itself has become more powerful, Kain finds the Shendu and accidently awakens Edophollophis who later interrupts the balance of the Soul Reaver and causes a massive break out of new types of vampires. Edophollophis is called at times the Grandfather of the Apocalypse Ages to come.

While in the other dimension, Danny Fenton after the event of Phantom Planet feels happy about how his life is heading, he even enjoys his celebrity status, but is unfortunately alerted by Clock-Work the ghost of time in which he had encountered on many occasions, warns and instructs him that he must traverse another world in order to save it and his own as Clock-Work had experienced in facing the Elder God, facing off and off with him from time to time but more importantly had ties to Moebius the Timestreamer and who is also another agent or instrument of time in his universe respectively. Danny did not know that Clock-Work was actually talking about a visitor ruining both worlds in different ways. Principles of fate will definitely enter into the world of Amity Park, whether Danny like it or not.

Vlad being aware of this wants to forever awaken the Elder God and destroy Danny once and for all. Vlad wants to retrieve the Soul Reaver from Kain in which he plans to cause confusion. The ruins hold different evil energies below Nosgoth, and these powers corrupt whoever touches or seeks them! Danny is sent to the Netherealm and quickly returns back home as he believes it to have some connection to the Ghost Zone, feeling more nervous, the atmosphere feels different, hearing whispers and so on so forth. Clockwork aware of Mobius being dead finds interest in the crisis. Vlad enters the realm as well through the connection of his new upgraded ghost portal and has been training for 4 months since the event of Phantom Planet, learning new abilities such as crafting power from darkness, fire and also casting different spells. Very motivated to defeat Danny he heads into the portal and ends up in the Netherealm; however it appears empty but cursed due to the absence of the Elder God. Edophollophis is becoming more powerful each second and wants to break down the pillars, to help establish a new rule. Learning that Danny has left the Netherealm, Vlad travels back through a rift in which he is in the Ghost Zone and sees that Danny`s ego is getting to him due to the popularity, basically starting off the rest of the story.

**Tell me what I should fix and if you like the notes or clues that will lead to the entirety of the stories or chapters ahead, and as creative I am and known to be I have to make sure this story makes sense and is very enjoyable for the passionate readers or writers out there. You can also suggest some ideas on how to blend the two worlds, if you like. I`m going to try my absolute best to update and get to work on the story might take some time as I am busy with school and everything else, it's good that Friday is tomorrow, and I can have some relaxation from school. I will also like to note that I type or write in a more simpler, accessible and different type of style. Little more condense. Next I will starting off with Danny Phantom and will write in the point of view of the characters line by line. The story will also explore the element of Vlad Plasmius regretting being the enemy of Danny, his hatred for Jack will also deepen especially the opportunities that are ahead for him.**


End file.
